phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Sci-Fi Pie Fly
|image = Alien Look-a-likes.jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 326b |broadcast = 163 |story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson |ws = John Mathot Mike Milo |director = Jay Lender "Assistant" Sue Perrotto |us = June 8, 2012 |international = |xd = |pairedwith = "Sleepwalk Surprise" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb create their own flying saucer to help solve the mystery of a recent rash of crop circles. Meanwhile, Candace tries to give up her tattling habit by taking a "me" day, and across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz challenges the local pizzeria's "37 Minutes or it's Free" rule by using his "dough-blow-inator" to generate a powerful current of air to hold the pizza dough aloft indefinitely. Episode Summary The episode begins with Candace walking downstairs in her bathrobe and slippers, then she pours herself some cereal and puts milk on it. Linda then comes in and asks her what she is going to do today, other than raising her phone bill. Candace replies that she is going to avoid a flawed busting attempt "blowing up in her face" by taking a "me" day. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are helping Lawrence at the Flynn-Fletcher Antique Store. Phineas then notices the "UFOs vs. All 'Yall" poster on the wall, to which Lawrance asks them if they've seen the Danville crop circles. Isabella then states that many assume they were produced by spaceships. Buford, however, does not belive in spaceships. Isabella reminds him that he has been in several spaceships, then Lawrance tells them that just last night, he was out driving, when his motorcar (as he calls it) began to behave strangely. He then sees a very bright green light, in which he could not resist walking out to the scource of the light. The children think that he saw a UFO, but in reality, Lawrance was expecting a mechanic to recharge his battery. After Lawrance has left, Phineas sugests that they solve the mystery of the Danville crop circles, then asks where Perry is. Perry sneaks off to get his briefing form a Major Monogram puppet. Major Monogram began to sing Perry's briefing, but he stopped in the middle of the song to catch his breath. He is later embarrased and dismisses Agent P even though he didn't finish the song, because he couldn't come up with a rhyme for the last two lines. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace settles down on the couch, eating cereal straight from the box. She then notices Phineas and Ferb building a UFO in the backyard. She resists the urge to bust her brothers and resumes watching her television programs. Isabella wonders why Phineas and Ferb prefer to use a spaceship rather than a hot air ballon, or a helicopter, then Phineas replies that he prefers to stay on theme. Baljeet asks Buford if he belives in spaceships, in which he still does not believe in them. Songs *''Monogram Puppet Show'' *''Get Down'' End Credits A replay of Get Down. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None, though his alien look-alike, Flomby does speak several lines. Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He briefs by Monogram in a puppet show inside the Flynn-Fletcher Antiques with a song. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The episode's title was first revealed on Netflix. Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on June 1, 2012. * Guy Fieri guest stars in this episode as the pizza guy. Errors * In one scene, Candace drinks milk even though she is allergic to dairy. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz sings a whale song again. ("Perry Lays An Egg") *Second time Candace could have busted Phineas and Ferb if she didn't change her pattern. ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Fourth time Flynn-Fletcher Antiques appears ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Cranius Maximus"). *Following "Invasion of the Ferb-Snatchers", this is the second time aliens are heavily involved in an episode. *Doofenshmirtz is the second character to say that something sucks, but meaning it literally, the first being Major Monogram in "Perry Lays An Egg". *Third appearance of Lawrence's car, second time he uses it ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Bullseye!"). Curiously, he only chooses to drive it in Season 3. *This is the first episode where Phineas and Ferb's creation does not disappear by the episode's end as Candace looks in the backyard before the end and sees it still there. Its ultimate fate is unknown. Allusions * Domino's Pizza - The pizzeria's promise of delivery in 37 minutes or less parodies this chain's legendary (and now-defunct) promise of "delivery in less than 30 minutes or your pizza is free." * Barney the Dinosaur - When Major Monogram as a puppet sings out the misson for Agent P, the melody of the song comes from the closing theme of the long-time PBS Kids series Barney and Friends, titled "I Love You", on which the melody is based on the nursery rhyme "This Old Man". * Gordon Gutsofanemu - The character name sounds like one Colin Mocherie would make up during the "Weird Newscasters" game on Whose Line It It Anyway? * Voyager Program- The aliens return one of the Voyager space probes from the 1970s. These unmanned probes performed flybys of planets in the outer solar system. * Ratatouille-''' The way Perry is trapped inside Doofenshmirtz's chef's hat might be a reference to how Remy the rat hides inside Linguini's chef hat. * '''Signs - In the background of the newscaster's report, a civilian wears a pointed, aluminum hat. Characters from the film Signs wear these, as well, believing the hats are capable of repelling aliens. * The Chronicles of Narnia '''- When Phineas , Ferb and the gang are in their dad's Antique Shop there was a wordrobe as seen in Cranius Maximus but right next to it there is a horn that looks like Susan's emergancy horn, and a bow-n-arrow next to that(also Susan's). * '''Finding Nemo - When Doof says he can call whale it might be a refference to Dory when she says she can speak whale. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Kelly Hu as Stacy (voice cameo) * Guy Fieri as Pizza Guy * Seth Green as Flomby }} Category:Episodes